As Long As I'm With You
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: The Flame Alchemist and a little trip to the past...


_Author's Note: Everyone's favorite Colonel... the Flame Alchemist. Back in Ishival, what was his life like? Was there anyone special to him? OF COURSE! I wouldn't have asked you otherwise. Her thoughts are in italics, his are in bold, and Riza's are underlined. I was too lazy to add notations on who's they were when I wrote it. Enjoy. _

A young woman with long blond hair approached what seemed to be an ordinary building. It was about to might not have seen strange, except for the clothes that she wore. It was evident that she was an alchemist- the grinning skull of the Ace of Spades done in silver within the alchemic circle on her black coat. Unlike most of the military forces here, she refused to wear the uniform. Instead she chose to wear all black with a scarf - black with more grinning skulls in silver - tossed carelessly over her shoulders. Her fingerless black gloves hid her hands from everyone, and none who were still alive had seen them off.

_Just wonderful... every blasted time. It's about to rain... the Colonel will be pissed. Every time I get depressed it starts raining. Why can't it rain while I'm happy? Oh, yeah, the curse, that's why. How could I ever forget... sigh._

She sighed as she walked into the building that housed her unit in Ishival. Everyday there was more slaughter and she knew that it needed to end soon, before the people were totally destroyed. But she also knew that there was nothing that she could do to make it end- except her duty. She walked in and spoke to no one. A few nodded in her general direction as a greeting, but they expected nothing in return. They were used to it by now and none of them pressed it any further. None that is, except Colonel Mustang. That man would not leave her alone, it seemed. Every time she desired to be alone, he would appear and attempt what no one else would. He would try to talk to her. No matter how many times she had refused to answer his questions, he kept coming back.

As she went up to her room where she would inevitably leave - by the window- for the roof, she sighed once again._ Maybe this time I'll be alone._ She closed the door behind her and kicked off her boots.

_I hate having to wear shoes And I also hate being a dog of the military. In fact, I seem to hate most everything about this place... even though I lov... like him I can't seem to stand him._ She climbed out of the window and sat on the roof in the rain. _When this is all over, what will we do then? Will I ever see him again? Get a hold of you self_... _it shouldn't be that important to you._

Colonel Mustang had followed her up to her room and was contemplating knocking on her door. **I need to speak with her. Before its too late. After all, the war is almost over... If I don't tell her before then... I'll never have another chance. **

He knocked on the door, softly, and received no answer. After a moment, he knocked louder. Still no answer. **She'll kill me if she finds me in her room without her permission... but I'll have to take the risk.** He opened the door slowly, "Akira, are you in there?"

As he looked inside he cursed at the open window. **She always does this when it rains. Looks like I'll have to go out there to her.** He sighed and began the climb out of her window. He nearly fell once, but he caught himself. **How does she do this every day?** As he finally made it to the top of the roof, he was drenched. He looked around and saw her starring up at the sky. **Does she even notice that she's soaked? Probably not. Should I let her realize I'm here before I speak... or just barge ahead.**

_What is he doing up here? Doesn't he know just to leave me alone when I'm like this? Everyone else gets it, why doesn't he? Well, looks like I'm just destined for this, eh? I've been in love with him ever since I met him and he has never noticed._ "Colonel, do you need something?" She sighed. She didn't turn around, but she knew that he would be the only one foolish enough to follow her.

"Actually, I do." **Now that I'm here... how do I tell her?** He stood there for a moment.

"Care to sit while you're telling me?" She felt him sit down beside her. She turned her head so that she could see his face through her hair. _This had better be worth my time. I hope that I don't break down in front of him._

"Akira, why do you hide from the rest of us?" **And why do you run from me? God, I wish I could ask her that.**

She laughed at that. _He must be kidding me. I thought that he would know... does he not listen to any of the rumors that fly around here? I thought everyone knew... even though they never say such things around me._ "Did they never tell you when I joined your unit why I was... what's the word... different?"

"No, they never told me." **Apparently she figured I already knew. Strange. I wonder what it could be. Whatever it is, I have to tell her before I let her leave.**

_How to tell him? After all, this isn't an easy subject for me. _"Colonel, I suppose I can tell you, then. You may have heard the story of the Lightening Alchemist?"

"The one who had the marks of lightening and fire carved on the backs of his hands? Yeah. I know that he was supposedly killed a few years back." **What is she getting at? Did she know him or something? Maybe she cared about him and saw him die?**

"Have you ever wondered why 'his' death was never confirmed? Well, the Lightening Alchemist wasn't a 'he', for starters." _I wonder if he can put it all together. Hmm._

**Okay, so I was off. She couldn't be getting at what I am thinking... or could she? Might as well ask. **"Akira, are you telling me that YOU are the Lightening Alchemist? That can't be."

She simply smiled and waited for him to continue. When he said nothing, she prompted, "Why can't it?"

"The Lightening Alchemist had the marks on his hands for one. Two, they would have told me that's who you were. Three... that man died two years ago." **That is impossible. Absolutely impossible. **

Sighing, she told him, "Did you know, the public never saw his face? They had no idea who it was when the body was found. The marks on HIS hands were just drawn in blood... not carved. But, for most, it just seemed to fit, that's all. I am the Lightening Alchemist."

"Prove it." **She couldn't be... could she?**

She sighed. "I will show you. But this must be kept between the two of us. No one else here knows about it... though there have been rumors heard around here." She slipped the gloves off her hands and he could see the marks clearly. A ring shone clearly on her right hand. "The marks were carved into my hands by another... it forms a curse."

"What kind of curse?" he asked softly.

"It links my emotions to the weather... and several other things."

"That doesn't sound too bad." he remarked.

"The down side is that I can't keep my control unless I wear this ring."

"Who did this to you?" **If I could find him, just maybe he'd be able to do something about it...**

"A man who's name I can't ever seem to remember... no matter how hard I try. Though, I remember one thing... he called me the Ace of Alchemy. I don't quite know why, but that is why I adopted the symbol on my coat... it's the same one as this ring... something else I found at the site where I awoke... with a note, that told me 'If you value the lives of others, you will never remove this ring. This is the only way that your powers will not get out of your control.' " _So,_ _now he knows. What will be your next move, Colonel?_ As he sat there, she slipped her gloves back on, uncomfortable with him looking at them.

**She is the Lightening Alchemist. Now, more than ever… it becomes more important that I tell her.** "Akira, just so you know... this isn't why I came out here in the first place. Though, it does let me know that I am doing the right thing."

She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. There was silence for a few minutes. _If I didn't know that he was right next to me, I would have sworn that he had left. I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. What ever it is, he'd better hurry up... I'm getting tired of sitting here in the rain with him... its just making me feel more depressed since he'll never feel the same for me... and soon someone will come looking for him._

"Akira..." he whispered. He didn't say anymore as he wrapped his arms around her. **Please, let her feel the same. Please let me not have made a mistake.** He waited for a reaction, but she seemed frozen in shock. After a few more moments, he felt her relax.

"Colonel... I..." she began. _Is this a day dream? No, you idiot, its real._

"Hush, don't be so formal." He whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"Roy... are you serious?" she whispered.

"You bet." he tilted her head upward so that he could see her face. She was blushing as he looked into her eyes. **I've never seen her blush before. I've never seen her look so fragile... **

Gently, he pulled her closer to him and he kissed her softly. She returned the kiss, much to his surprise, before pulling away. "Roy... someone's coming." She whispered.

"So?" He asked, not letting her go and kissing her neck.

"Do you want them to find us like this? You're not supposed to be in love with your subordinates... what would they do?" she asked, wondering what had made him so careless.

"I don't care... as long as I'm with you." He whispered, kissing her neck softly. "I just want to be with you."

_This is so unlike him. He's usually obsessed with getting a promotion... but he'll throw it all away for me? I guess he really is serious about this._ "Roy..." she whispered as he kissed her again. This time she didn't pull away and allowed the kiss to continue.

Lt. Hawkeye appeared on the roof, fuming at the Colonel in her head. Where did he get to now? I hate it when he just disappears like this. She looked about and much to her surprise, saw the two kissing in the rain. Took him long enough to let her know. She grinned and got ready to leave without saying anything. So, I'll just pretend that I didn't see this.

He noticed the Lt. standing there and debated what to do. After a moment, Roy pulled back from the kiss and sighed. "Hello, Lt. Hawkeye. Did you need something?" **Here we go.**

"Actually, Colonel, I was just wondering where you had disappeared to this time." she replied. "I won't say anything about this to the others. If that makes you feel any better."

"Soon enough they'll all know. And they will just have to deal with it." He said with a smile at the woman in his arms. He pulled her close for another gentle kiss. "I won't let them get in the way of this."

Lt. Hawkeye just sighed and left the two in the rain. Well, I hope it all works out for you... Colonel... you have never been able to keep your personal feelings out of it. As she left, she smiled and shook her head. Nothing is going to stop you... not if I have anything to say about it.

"Roy, your officers love you, don't they?" She said with a small smile.

"They'll do almost anything." **Where is this going?**

There was a moment of silence. _Here goes nothing._ "Roy... I love you."

"Akira, I... I love you as well."

The couple spent the night on the roof in the rain. They didn't seem to care as long as they were with each other. It seemed all would work out for once. And so it did.


End file.
